


11:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I won't view one empty bed!'' Reverend Amos Howell exclaimed as he protected his daughter.





	11:17 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I won't view one empty bed!'' Reverend Amos Howell exclaimed as he protected his daughter from four villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
